Ghost Assassin
Ghost Assassin is a Prototype for Mark VII Jaegers by the Americans. It is part of the Death Blinder Striker Team and built under the honor of Eden Assassin. It was piloted by Alex Volka, a person and the son of Aden Wong and Sue Alekseev. Development As the Mark V Jaegers were faster, more agile, and stronger than most of the older generations, engineers thought about constructing a Jaeger relying more on stealth to kill a Kaiju. They then made a prototype of it and called it Ghost Assassin, a Mark VI prototype. They equipped it with an active camouflager and 2 short twin nano-edged SB-0.9 (Scutterblades) dubbed "Scatterslides". Armament Ghost Assassin was equipped with fast and efficient killing weapons. For example, the nano-edged blade could easily cut through Kaiju's skin. Additionally, the blade had powerful electromagnets that disrupted Kaiju nerves and brain cells. In a tactical combat situation, it heavily depends on speed, accuracy, and stealth to survive and kill. That's where the active camouflage goes on duty. With camo on, this Jaeger can hide among the buildings, stalk the Kaiju, assassinate it with no mess (except the corpse), or even to surprise Kaiju on hand to hand combat, as it blends speed, maneuverability, and stealth in a lethal manner. With the EMP SMGs, they didn't actually release EMP, but instead, a Plasma bolt that was as hot as 10,000,000 degrees Celcius, produced little sound, and had no recoil, meaning that every shot was accurate. Structural and Operating System The structure of this Jaeger relies on adaptive titanium alloy that has been covered by Nano-skins that adapt to impact the Kaijus delivered, to manage that kind of armor ability and EMP tech this Jaeger equip with an NbOS(Neural bridge Operating System), it keeps the brain safe from EMP pulse and most importantly, making sure that if the pilot is still alive and the Jaeger has been hit by an EMP, the system restart in 7 second after the shutdown. But the NbOS confines the Jaeger options to be piloted by and only its original pilots. Pilot and Fighting Style As per NbOS compatibility with it's pilots, the pilots must pass Ghost Assassin's own NbOS, because every NbOS that has been created with different compatibility "For every NbOS I've made, I know each of them compatible with one gender, for Ghost, I'm definitely sure it matches with females, I don't know why though." -a NbOS programmer So the pilot for Ghost Assassin is Kiera Angelica, SEALs member, once trained to go in DevGru but sadly didn't make it, she trained in Wing Chun, Jeet Koon Do, and many other martial arts. It also capable of guerrila fighting style thanks to it's active camo, making this Jaeger the most tactical fighter in Jaeger program, also because of the NbOS, this Jaeger has faster reaction time, as fast as human do, even underwater, making this Jaeger capable of facing 3 kaijus at the same time Confrontations First Confrontation 4 Category 4 Kaiju attacked New York city, and Ghost Assassin was dispatched to annihilate them all. It activated its Active Camo and hid among the buildings, stalking one of the Kaiju, and stabbed it from behind through its heart. The second Kaiju met the same fate as the first one. The third one however, was following the last one, and when Ghost stabbed it, the last one turned around, and found its brethren dead. Kiera turned off the Active Camo, revealing the Jaeger, causing the angered Kaiju to charge towards the Jaeger. It was stopped by the Jaeger's blade that ran through its head and chest. Other Confrontations Ghost went for six more Kajiu kills in two days. One of the Kaiju is Slaughter. Deactivation and Disassembly Proving that the Active Camo works perfectly, the Ghost's Active Camo and nbOS is removed to make a better Mark VII prototype. The pilots of Ghost Assassin are also transferred into this new Mark VII prototype Jaeger called Recon Angel. kaiju kiled/ dorogora,/ megamore,/ Jaeger Category:Destroyed